


Love Confession Beside A Yak

by LittleMissSweetgrass



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Secret Crush, omnics love animals but not mondatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetgrass/pseuds/LittleMissSweetgrass
Summary: Mondatta was just having a normal morning when he saw his younger brother looking upset, and the best way to cheer him up is to visit the temple's animals.However, feelings get involved, and Mondatta wasn't built to handle feelings. Especially if the answer to all Zenyatta's problems seems to be clear only to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, ok really late for Genyatta Week 2016 but final papers and exams got in the way. This is also unbeta'd, I might edit it later when I hear back from them with the fixed up parts
> 
> Anyway heres Day 2: Crush/Confessions

He was calm. His strides were even and not hurried. He was the picture of graceful serenity. There was nothing wrong, his sensors were stable, his cooling mechanisms weren’t kicked into high gear, and his circuits didn’t feel like they were melting. 

He was fine. He was the youngest Tekhartha, one of the few in the world that could embrace the Iris in mortal form, he travelled the globe and faced all kinds of perils. He could handle this. 

These were the words that Zenyatta was overheard chanted to himself as he stalked the temple halls, movements jerky and unstable, but filled with determination. These were also the words that one of the younger monks brought to Mondatta, just as he was about to settle into his afternoon meditation, in a _very_ concerned manner. They were overheard after the poor monk had to press himself against a wall to avoid running into the distressed omnic, and as Zenyatta's older brother and the one that normally dealt with him when he was in his moods, he clearly had to do something about it. 

“Ah, brother there you are.” Mondatta tilted his head as he finally saw his former student and younger sibling round the corner looking as if he had just lost a tiring battle with a dragon. And if he knew Zenyatta, which the elder monk prided himself on being one of the few who could almost predict the wily omnic, he probably just did. “Are you alright, brother? You seem… inharmonious today.”

Zenyatta halted his erratic power walk mid stride and look up at Mondatta, his movements rigid and jerky with tension. “I-“ he made the motions of taking a deep breath, “-am perfectly fine.” His voice was staticky with emotion on his fake exhale and the elder monk tilted his head, amusement making his omnic lights twinkle. 

“Oh of course you are, my apologies, little brother.” Zenyatta huffed at the testing endearment, not fooled at all by the elder's placating words. However he made no move to stop the gentle hand placed upon his back as he was herded the same way that Mondatta had just come from. 

They both walked through the temple, their metal footsteps echoing in the grand rooms, mingling with the other sounds of visitors and monks alike going about their daily lives. They were stopped a few times to talk with an awestruck guest or two, mainly just because they could not help but reach out to the two founding members of the Shambali, but besides this their walk was silent. Mondatta content to wait out his sibling until they reached a secluded place to talk. 

Part of their walk led them into one of the many open courtyards, and Zenyatta seemed to loosen up a bit as they passed a few of the monastery’s yaks that helped provide food for the non-omnics staying with them. They had bought the creatures from the local village after they realized they could not provide for many of their permanent guests and non-onmic students after the rise in their popularity in the media. It took only seconds for Zenyatta be charmed by these, rather hairy and messy creatures in Mondatta’s mind. The younger could often be found talking philosophy to them, helping the village children feed them oatcakes when they visited for their studies, or merely grooming their thick coats and having a one-sided conversation with them as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Mondatta preferred to keep his distance from them after one of them- Anuhya was the name Zenyatta gave it, he believed- tried to chew on his robes.

Snow drifted down around the brothers, as it was well into the winter months in the mountains, and the creatures were content and protected by the weather under their lean-to, munching away on their food provided in the troughs. As the elder clasped his hands behind his back, watching his younger sibling coo at the animals, he decided now would be a good time to get the monk to talk. No one would bother them here, unless they were looking for Zenyatta, and according to his internal thermostat they could be out in this cold for at least 2 hours before they would be forced to go back into the heated chambers of the temple or face being powered down from frozen circuits. That gave them more than enough talk and for Mondatta to get his younger brother to calm and collect himself.

“So tell me, little brother, how is your new student? It has been a few days and I have yet to hear one complaint about Genji climbing the walls, or scaring someone by leaping from the shadows at them.” His tone was light, as they both knew how much the cyborg had improved in leaps and bounds since he found himself here a year ago, as a surprisingly large ad-on when Zenyatta returned from his travels. Mondatta just wished this healed Genji didn't enable the trickster side in Zenyatta, if he wasn't dealing with complaints of pranks about the one, he was dealing with ones from the other. 

The rest of the tension in Zenyatta’s body seemed to melt as he stood up straighter, his voice smiling as he played with the yak's fringe. “Oh he is just wonderful! He had told me the funniest story earlier today…” Mondatta couldn't help but feel his core warm from joy as he watched the younger omnic prattle on about his beloved sparrow. His hands busy patting one of the yaks- and from the way it was eyeing Mondatta's freshly cleaned robes he knew with disdain it was Anuhya- and gesturing wildly along with his tale. Honestly, Mondatta couldn't understand how his brother still has not done anything to move their relationship in a more intimate one. He was clearly besotted and, if the way the Japanese man only seemed to truly relax around his Master, his feelings were obviously returned. “… and he- what is it Mondatta, why are you staring at me like that?” Zenyatta turned his full attention back onto his brother, tone suspicious.

“My dear heart, if I didn’t know any better I would say you were in-love with the man, they way you go on about him,” Mondatta gave a chuckle as his younger brother puffed up like an angry cat and whirled onto him, chin held high as he tried to make himself bigger. 

“I most certainly am not! Nor do I ‘go on’ about him! Genji is my student and as his teacher I am more than able to talk about his many talents and the tales that help him heal.” Mondatta merely stayed still, the only movement he made was to tuck his hands into his sleeves in front of his chest, feeling that the chill from the winter air already making the hand joints feel stiff. This stand off lasted for perhaps a handful of seconds, before all of the bravado Zenyatta had deflated out of him, leaving him to turn his shoulders in onto himself- making himself seem smaller. “Is-“ he cut himself off, voice shaking with static full of emotion “-is it really so clear?”

Mondatta made a small whirring sound in sympathy, “Only to those with optic and auditory sensors, my priya bhā’i.” He took the few steps through the snow to reach his brother, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting manner, slightly confused as to why the younger was reacting like this. “Brother, it is nothing to be ashamed about, humans and omnics fall in love all the time, you merely need to ask him if he feels the same.” Anuhya, who was curious about why Zenyatta had stopped his petting also came over to snuffle near the distressed omnic, to maybe try and comfort him as well. Mondatta slowly and carefully shifted them so Zenyatta was angled between the creature and himself. “I think if you do, you will find yourself pleased with his response.” 

“But I can’t!” His voice cracked with static, “what kind of teacher falls in love with their student? Its not right Mondatta, I'm supposed to be there to help him and guide him towards a path of self realization and healing, not taking advantage of his time of weakness to be making, oh what was that phrase? ‘Moon-eyes’ at him!” Zenyatta’s grip on his robes tightened and Mondatta made another soothing whirling sound. “What if I did ask him? His answer might be muddled by his sense of duty towards me that he would try and appease my feelings even if he doesn't truly mean them. What if I'm pressuring him into something he doesn't even want?” Here he started shaking and scared, Mondatta held onto him tighter. “And even if I'm not, what if he doesn't even care for omnics in that way and it makes him distant towards me in our lessons now?”

Mondatta hushed him, “Zenyatta, my dear bleeding heart, where have these thought come from? How long have these thoughts and feelings been plaguing you, little brother? Genji is a grown man Zenyatta, he is more then able to think for himself about this situation, and to not feel pressured negatively by any of your feelings towards him.” He coxed Zenyatta’s head away from his neck, “Brother, have you been tormented by these thoughts and suffered in discord for so long that you lost faith in your student? In his ability to see and think for himself now? Wasn’t it just a few days ago that you were singing high praise over him for solving one of your riddles?” Mondatta’s hands cupped his younger brothers face, taking in every scratch, mark, and lines of rust that marred and changed him since his pilgrimage around the world. “Would it not be so, that by sharing your affections with him, that you two might grow closer, and he might even flourish faster and brighter under the glow of your love? Love in all forms can be beneficial to the soul.” 

Zenyatta gave a sigh and pulled back from Mondatta, giving him space again as he tried to compose himself, “I suppose you are right, but I still cannot shake the feeling that by sharing my affections it will only cause his more harm than good. It is only a crush, I will get over it and everything will be fine.” 

“Perhaps some meditation on the idea will help? Or at least to calm yourself down, maybe once you have found harmony again we can gaze into the Iris to see the truth and clear your mind of your fears.” Mondatta reached over to brush some snow off of the younger’s head, joints already almost completely stiffened. They would need to head inside soon, if his system temperatures were reading correctly. 

All of a sudden Zenyatta stiffened, and suddenly composed himself into the relaxed pose he normally took while teaching, even if the line of tension was back and still resting in his shoulders again. Mondatta almost gave a sigh, he knew who was nearby. Turning, he saw the small cyborg man loitering around in the archway hesitantly. “Ah Genji, greetings. Is there anything we can help you with?” Mondatta clasped his hands behind him again almost absent-mindedly. 

“Ah, gomen-ne, Mondatta-sensei, I was hoping too see Zenyatta-shishou.” Here he tried to peer around Mondatta, but just enough so that it wasn’t obvious, to glimpse his Master. Mondatta finally gave in and mimicked the movements and sounds of an exasperated sigh as he stepped to the side, allowing the man to have full view of the ominc he desired. His lights seemed to glow an even more obnoxious green as he clearly was pleased to see Zenyatta. “Shishou, I was wondering if you would like to come see the kittens that Manoj found near the kitchens?” He body language seemed shy, tone almost bashful, even though he gravitated towards the younger omnic like he was a sunflower and Zenyatta was the star he worshiped. Mondatta could almost feel affection radiating off the man, he took another step away from them both. Anuhya made a motion of coming near him and the elder monk took a large step away, putting himself closer to the exit. 

Zenyatta seemed to perk up, “Juhi gave birth already?” He strode up to Genji, stepping over the snow until he was with him in the doorway. Zenyatta stood almost a foot taller than the man, but even so their eyes and optic sensors viewed nothing but each others face. Both of their body languages seemed to flutter around wanting to reach out and embrace each other but shying away at the last second. “Ah,” he turned around to face his brother again, “thank you Mondatta, I will have to postpone our meditation though, perhaps another time.” And with a nod, and a dismissive wave from the elder, they were off. 

Mondatta gave another sigh, internal systems telling him that he needed to get somewhere warm soon. “Oh, brother, a crush you say. So blinded by your own love that you cannot see how your love is returned.” The yak gave a low groaning call in agreement.

Mondatta gathered his robes away from the creature with the smallest, unintentional sound of displeasure and headed inside. Maybe he needed some meditation himself to calm is circuits.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this series is the first time ive written non-school related works in actual years (like honestly the last thing was angsty Kingdom Hearts related poetry YEARS AGO) so please cut me some slack and load me up with helpful critics please!
> 
> I tried my hand at more dialogue since I feel im really weak at it, and im not very pleased but its a work in progress :/
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <33 hope you guys had a great Genyatta week and survive your finals!!


End file.
